


Crimson

by IncandescentAntelope



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Inspired by Art, M/M, Makeup, Neck Kissing, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: Viktor doesn'tneedto put on mascara. Just like Yuuri doesn'tneedto wear lipstick. But god, does he look good when he does.





	Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by this lovely art I saw on Tumblr! Go check it out and follow insidetwizzles! Their art is beautiful!
> 
>  
> 
> [click me for art!](https://insidetwizzles.tumblr.com/post/154973970723/i-had-a-mighty-need-for-my-boys-to-put-on)

"Vitya? We're meeting Chris and Phichit in half an hour, why are you still..." Yuuri trails off as he pushes the bathroom door open, finding his husband, stationed in front of the mirror, applying mascara.

"Y-Yuuri, I thought you were waiting in the kitchen..." Viktor says sheepishly, arm frozen in midair. Yuuri laughs softly and sidles up next to Viktor, encouraging him to continue what he's doing.

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice, Vitya?” Yuuri asks, studying Viktor carefully as he applies the makeup, his fair lashes lengthening and splaying out like a moth’s wings. “If you haven’t realized, I just so happened to be your biggest fan, I’d notice if you had one less eyebrow hair.”

Viktor pouts adorably and continues swiping the wand over his eyelashes. "Don't remind me of my hair loss. That's not nice." He says, sticking his tongue out at Yuuri, his heart stuttering at the sight that meets him when he looks to the side.

It's Yuuri, pursing his lips and moving to apply Viktor's favorite matte red lipstick. "Yuuri, what are you doing?" Viktor asks, confusion clear on his features.

"I thought it would be fun to try something... you're getting extra fancy, I just thought I could too..." Yuuri replies with tight lips, drawing the tube over his lips in slow, even strokes, like he had done it a thousand times. "Well? How does it look?" Yuuri asks, turning to face Viktor, who has abandoned his attempt to lengthen his lashes in favor of staring at Yuuri's mouth.

"You look beautiful, Yuuri..." Viktor gapes, wishing he had had the wherewithal to put him in lipstick for Eros, because good Gods above, Yuuri could skate over his hand and he would thank him for it if he looked like _that_ while he skated that program. "I'd ask you to kiss me, but we have to get going..." Viktor says, making a mental note to throw Yuuri over his shoulder when they get home from brunch with the newlyweds.

Yuuri smiles coyly and curves a finger toward himself. Viktor follows the instruction without thinking, wrapping his arms around Yuuri's waist. "Yes, lyubov moya?" Viktor whispers, "What is it?"

Viktor gasps when Yuuri pulls down his turtleneck, exposing a tiny bit of his throat. He lays a crimson kiss in the pale flesh there before smoothing the soft cashmere back into place. "Just you wait until we get back home, Vitya."

They were late to brunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a little drabble, friends! I originally posted this on Tumblr but I thought I'd put it somewhere where people will actually see it. Lol.
> 
> My life has been a bit of a dumpster fire lately so, if you'd like, say hi in the comments, leave a kudos! Knowing y'all like my work fuels me tbh.
> 
> ❤️ IA ❤️  
> [Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)


End file.
